The Pharmacology Shared Resource has been an important component of the Cancer Center for many years. Development and evaluation of new agents for the treatment of malignant diseases has always been a high priority activity and area of emphasis within the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center. The purpose of the Pharmacology Shared Resource is to provide preclinical pharmacologic expertise, methodologies and support to cancer Center investigators. The Shared Resource also fosters integrated pharmacologic research in Center programs by providing expertise in methodologies uniquely available within this Shared Resource to Center investigators.